No Matter What
by Patience Maria Cullen
Summary: Edward & the Cullens go to Isle Esme on vacation before returning for school. Edward falls in love with the daughter of the cleaning crew. She is the love of his life. Bella enters and begins to make a muck of their life back in the state. Edward/OC
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

I sat watching as she lay there, in pain because of me. A pain, that no matter what I did for her, I could never stop it. I would never be able to stop it. I loved her, and I had caused her this pain. Because we hadn't known that I could have done this. I had damaged her and ended up having to do what I had to do, no matter what… I wasn't going to lose her. Even if I was causing her this pain, it was much better than losing her. I just hope she can forgive me. I hope one day that she can look back and be able to look at me, and be able to understand why I am putting her through what I am…. But I really cannot see that happening…. No matter how much she knows that I love her.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Meeting True Love**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

Why Carlisle had decided to bring us here before school, I did not know. Emmett was practically the largest three year old here and was currently banging on my door, begging me to come out and build sand castles on the beach with the rest of the family. I did not feel like it and he was not taking the hint. I did not want to go outside. Everyone knew how I felt about being what we are. I hardly ever went with them anywhere when it was sunny…. No, I always locked myself in my room, keeping myself far away from any rays of sunlight…. Except when I was in my meadow at home. I did not want to be anywhere else but at home. Forks was home to me. Actually anywhere that it was cloudy and it rained practically all year around was my home. I absolutely hate what I am.

"Edward, come on! It's not like there's anyone around! No one's gonna see us sparkle like fairy princesses!" Emmett yelled and I tried to block it out when I heard Esme's calming thoughts. She slipped the key into the doorknob and let herself into my room.

"Edward, there was a reason you have the room with the door you can lock, but that reason was not to lock yourself in here and shy away from family time." She said as she sat down on the bed next to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "At least come out and spend some time with us before the cleaning crew gets here and we have to hide in the house."

"I don't want to be outside, _Mom_," I said as I sat up.

"Edward, you really only have one option… You have to join us on the beach. You know how Emmett is and you know he'll say something to Tanya and the others. You know he likes to pick on you."

"Esme," I sighed unhappily. I hated that she was right.

"We'll see you outside, Edward," she said before kissing my forehead. She left, leaving me alone in my room.

I got up off of the bed and quietly walked over to the drawers. Alice had packed me so much clothing, along with the largest number of swim trunks I had ever seen. I slipped a pair on, deciding to also put a shirt on. I knew Alice would probably kill me when she saw me outside with the shirt on, but I could have cared less. The towel was unnecessary but I carried it out to the beach where everyone else was. Emmett was already busy building a life-size sand castle. I sighed and went over to the rest of my _family_. Alice gave me a glare, which I was used to by now. I just threw my towel out on the sand and sat down on it. I was not in the mood to stay out here for very long and planned on heading back inside the first chance I got.

The idea became short lived when I heard the sounds of a motor boat approaching the island. I got up and walked towards the house while everyone took their time getting their stuff together. I was not in a good mood as it was, and Esme convincing me to come out was the last straw of the day. I walked into the house and then to my room, where I promptly slammed my bedroom door shut. I'm not sure how long I was lying on my bed, reading, when I heard voices in the house. Carlisle speaking to the cleaning crew and my family talking amongst themselves.

"_Hola, Anthony. Está bien a nos vemos._" I heard Carlisle say. I tried to block out the thoughts coming from everyone in the house, burying my head into one of my pillows on my bed.

"_Sr. Cullen, esto es un placer a hasta la vista también. Mi familia y yo comenzaremos sólo a limpiar si usted no se opone. Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo más viejo y mi esposa y la hija debe irse a casa y trabajo en la comida del tonight._" I heard the head of the cleaning crew answer before everything was drowned out by the sound of a vacuum cleaner for now.

I picked up my book and began to read again, the sounds of the vacuum cleaner better than any other sound I had ever heard in my life. I sat as people worked around me. My eyes concentrated on the text of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_.

"_**Chapter I**_

_JONATHAN HARKER'S JOURNAL_

_(Kept in shorthand.)_

_3 __MAY. BISTRITZ__.—Left Munich at 8:35 p.m., on 1st May, arriving at Vienna early next morning; should have arrived at 6:46, but train was an hour late. Buda-Pesth seems a wonderful place, from the glimpse which I got of it from the train and the little I could walk through the streets. I feared to go very far from the station, as we had arrived late and would start as near the correct time as possible. The impression I had was that we were leaving the West and entering the East; the most western of splendid bridges over the Danube, which is here of noble width and depth, took us among the traditions of Turkish rule._

_We left in pretty good time, and came after nightfall to Klausenburgh. Here I stopped for the night at the Hotel Royale. I had for dinner, or rather supper, a chicken done up some way with red pepper, which was very good but thirsty. (__Mem__., get recipe for Mina.) I asked the waiter, and he said it was called "paprika hendl," and that, as it was a national dish, I should be able to get it anywhere along the Carpathians. I found my smattering of German very useful here; indeed, I don't know how I should be able to get on without it._"

I continued reading, even as I heard the sound of the door opening and then the sound of the vacuum cleaner filled my room. I had to admit, as much as I hated what I was, Bram Stoker had a way of making it a little bit easier to handle. At least we were able to go out in sunlight.

"_Having had some time at my disposal when in London, I had visited the British Museum, and made search among the books and maps in the library regarding Transylvania; it had struck me that some foreknowledge of the country could hardly fail to have some importance in dealing with a nobleman of that country. I find that the district he named is in the extreme east of the country, just on the borders of three states, Transylvania, Moldavia, and Bukovina, in the midst of the Carpathian mountains; one of the wildest and least known portions of Europe. I was not able to light on any map or work giving the exact locality of the Castle Dracula, as there are no maps of this country as yet to compare with our own Ordnance Survey Maps; but I found that Bistritz, the post town named by Count Dracula, is a fairly well-known place. I shall enter here some of my notes, as they may refresh my memory when I talk over my travels with Mina._

_In the population of Transylvania there are four distinct nationalities: Saxons in the South, and mixed with them the Wallachs, who are the descendants of the Dacians; Magyars in the West, and Szekelys in the East and North. I am going among the latter, who claim to be descended from Attila and the Huns. This may be so, for when the Magyars conquered the country in the eleventh century they found the Huns settled in it. I read that every known superstition in the world is gathered into the horseshoe of the Carpathians, as if it were the centre of some sort of imaginative whirlpool; if so my stay may be very interesting. (__Mem__., I must ask the Count all about them.)_"

The vacuum cleaner's sound completely disappeared from my room and looked up when I heard a timid voice.

"_Perdone mí, Señor, pero tengo que cambiar las hojas en su cama._" She said gesturing towards the bed that I was resting on.

"_Yo... Siento tanto... Aquí déjeme ayudarle._" I answered her as I reached forward to take the sheets from her but she shook her head, her beautiful black hair falling over her shoulders, the curls cascading down like a beautiful waterfall.

"_Es bien... Puedo tener cuidado de ello yo mismo, señor. Esto sólo me tomará unos minutos._" She answered, a small smile playing on her lips. I slowly, at a human pace, marked my place in my book by folding a corner down and allowed her to change the unused sheets of my bed.

I brushed by her and watched as she took the sheets off and placed the new fresh ones on "my" bed. She barley looked at me the whole time she was working so with my book still in my hand I turned around and headed towards the door. Walking down the stairs I heard her say something under her breath and I only caught one word and in English; it meant hot. I had no idea what she was talking about though. When I made it to the landing of the stairs I heard Emmett's booming laughter coming from the family room area. He and Jasper were playing the X-Box, Emmett beating Jasper at the point that his laughter had filled the room. I sat down in one of the empty arm chairs in the room and picked up where I had left off in my book.

"_I did not sleep well, though my bed was comfortable enough, for I had all sorts of queer dreams. There was a dog howling all night under my window, which may have had something to do with it; or it may have been the paprika, for I had to drink up all the water in my carafe, and was still thirsty. Towards morning I slept and was wakened by the continuous knocking at my door, so I guess I must have been sleeping soundly then. I had for breakfast more paprika, and a sort of porridge of maize flour which they said was "mamaliga," and egg-plant stuffed with forcemeat, a very excellent dish, which they call "impletata." (__Mem__., get recipe for this also.) I had to hurry breakfast, for the train started a little before eight, or rather it ought to have done so, for after rushing to the station at 7:30 I had to sit in the carriage for more than an hour before we began to move. It seems to me that the further east you go the more unpunctual are the trains. What ought they to be in China?_

_All day long we seemed to dawdle through a country which was full of beauty of every kind. Sometimes we saw little towns or castles on the top of steep hills such as we see in old missals; sometimes we ran by rivers and streams which seemed from the wide stony margin on each side of them to be subject to great floods. It takes a lot of water, and running strong, to sweep the outside edge of a river clear. At every station there were groups of people, sometimes crowds, and in all sorts of attire. Some of them were just like the peasants at home or those I saw coming through France and Germany, with short jackets and round hats and home-made trousers; but others were very picturesque. The women looked pretty, except when you got near them, but they were very clumsy about the waist. They had all full white sleeves of some kind or other, and most of them had big belts with a lot of strips of something fluttering from them like the dresses in a ballet, but of course there were petticoats under them. The strangest figures we saw were the Slovaks, who were more barbarian than the rest, with their big cow-boy hats, great baggy dirty-white trousers, white linen shirts, and enormous heavy leather belts, nearly a foot wide, all studded over with brass nails. They wore high boots, with their trousers tucked into them, and had long black hair and heavy black moustaches. They are very picturesque, but do not look prepossessing. On the stage they would be set down at once as some old Oriental band of brigands. They are, however, I am told, very harmless and rather wanting in natural self-assertion._"

"Edward, stop reading and join us!" Emmett said, the sound would have busted any _normal_ person's eardrums. Mine had grown accustom to the sound and they weren't as sensitive as human ears are.

"Emmett, I don't feel like it," I practically growled. _You're lucky I'm even sitting out here._

"Come on, Edward, you are never like this." Alice said as Esme and Carlisle went to say good bye to the cleaning crew and to schedule the next time that they were to come.

"_Gracias, Anthony. Su familia ha hecho otro maravilloso trabajo. No le necesitaremos para volver hasta pasado mañana._" Carlisle said and I could hear the smile in his voice as he did. He always did have a way with people. I got up and walked into the foyer of the house and saw the girl standing with her very good looking mother and behind her father.

"_No, gracias, Sr. Cullen. Le apreciamos permitiéndonos trabajar para usted._" Anthony said as Esme wrapped an arm around me. She then spoke up.

"_Anthony, no creo que usted trajo a su hija con usted el año pasado mientras estábamos aquí. Ella toma después de les dos muchísimo._" Esme said smiling. If I could have even blushed, I would have. It was as if Esme had read my mind.

"_El Crescencia era incapaz de estar aquí el año pasado... Ella estaba enferma con la gripe._" Anthony said as Crescencia blushed.

"_Papá, voy a ayudar a la Madre a bajar las provisiones de limpieza al barco._" Crescencia said and I immediately thought I was in heaven. Her Spanish, even though I knew she had been raised speaking the language, was perfect.

"_Siga adelante, querido._" Anthony said and I watched as she walked out of the house, taking my heart with her. "_Bien hasta la vista en unos días, Sr. Cullen._"

I watched, Carlisle already having said goodbye to them, as they walked away. I caught a small glimpse of Crescencia before the boat's engine roared to life and took her back to the mainland. I felt Esme's arm around my shoulder tug me back inside the house. For the rest of the night, I acted as nothing had happened and joined the family in anything that they did. It would at least keep them from knowing what I was up to… Well keep everyone but Alice from knowing what I was up to.

I went back upstairs to my bedroom, lying down on the bed with the freshly changed sheets, and began to read my book again. I had just barely gotten started when I heard the little pixie's annoying knock on the door. I sighed and, even though I knew it would not be a good idea, I put my book back down on the bedside table. I opened the door and Alice immediately pushed me back onto the bed before she locked the door and began to tear in on me.

"Edward, you cannot be seriously falling in love with her! You don't even know her!" She said and I laid back on the bed, attempting to drown out her words.

"Alice, I'm probably wrong," I said looking at her when I sat up. "There's nothing to worry about, you annoying little pixie."

"There better not be," Alice said before leaving me alone in my room, lights turned off.

I sighed, closing my eyes. Her face flashed in my mind as her name echoed. Her name was gorgeous. It meant to spring up, grow, and thrive. She seemed to thrive in her environment. I would love to get to know her. Her beauty couldn't be only skin deep, especially with the way she seemed to me. Bright curious eyes and her gorgeous black hair with curls that shined in the light…. I gave up after that deciding that if it was meant for me to ever know her that it was up to the fates, and if there was a God in heaven he would have mercy enough to let me know the beautiful angel he had put here on this earth.

_**Translations (In Order of Appearance in Story)**_

Hola, Anthony. Está bien a nos vemos. ~ Hello, Anthony. It is good to see you again.

Sr. Cullen, esto es un placer a hasta la vista también. Mi familia y yo comenzaremos sólo a limpiar si usted no se opone. Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo más viejo y mi esposa y la hija debe irse a casa y trabajo en la comida del tonight.~ Mr. Cullen, it is a pleasure to see you as well. My family and I will begin cleaning if you do not mind. Today is our son's birthday and my wife and daughter must prepare dinner and decorate the house.

Perdone mí, Señor, pero tengo que cambiar las hojas en su cama. ~ Pardon me, Sir, but I need to change the sheets on your bed.

Yo... Siento tanto... Aquí déjeme ayudarle. ~ I... I'm sorry... Here let me help you.

Es bien... Puedo tener cuidado de ello yo mismo, señor. Esto sólo me tomará unos minutos. ~ It is okay. I can do it myself. It will only take me a few minutes.

Gracias, Anthony. Su familia ha hecho otro maravilloso trabajo. No le necesitaremos para volver hasta pasado mañana. ~ Thank you, Anthony. Your family has done a wonderful job. We will not need you to clean again until day after tomorrow.

No, gracias, Sr. Cullen. Le apreciamos permitiéndonos trabajar para usted. ~ No, thank you, Mr. Cullen. We appreciate you allowing us to work for you.

Anthony, no creo que usted trajo a su hija con usted el año pasado mientras estábamos aquí. Ella toma después de les dos muchísimo. ~ Anthony, I do not believe that you brought his daughter with you last year while we were here. She takes after the two of you very much.

El Crescencia era incapaz de estar aquí el año pasado... Ella estaba enferma con la gripe. ~ Crescencia was unable to help us last year... She was sick with the flu.

Papá, voy a ayudar a la Madre a bajar las provisiones de limpieza al barco. ~ Papa, I'm an going to help Mama take the supplies to the boat.

Siga adelante, querido. ~ Go ahead, Darling.

Bien hasta la vista en unos días, Sr. Cullen. ~ We will see you in a few days, Mr. Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Realization**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

The couple of days passed without event and I did everything that I was asked to do with the family. Alice's comments still rang within my head. She was right. I couldn't be falling in love with Crescencia….. But she was so beautiful and so shy. Alice looked over at me as I lay on the beach with the rest of them reading. I could tell that she was worried and looking at my future. She would be looking at my future, probably for something that would show if I was going to try and speak with Crescencia today when they arrived. I knew if I decided now, Alice would come up with an excuse to get me out of the house. I slipped my useless sunshades back up onto my nose and began to read again. I had finished _Dracula_ the day before, in my head it made the day go by faster. I was now reading my copy of _The Best of Poe_, starting with my favorite _The Fall of the House of Usher._

"_**The Fall of the House of Usher**_

_Son coeur est un luth suspendu;_

_Sitôt qu'on le touche il résonne__._

_De Béranger._

_DURING THE WHOLE of a dull, dark, and soundless day in the autumn of the year, when the clouds hung oppressively low in the heavens, I had been passing alone, on horseback, through a singularly dreary tract of country; and at length found myself, as the shades of the evening drew on, within view of the melancholy House of Usher. I know not how it was—but, with the first glimpse of the building, a sense of insufferable gloom pervaded my spirit. I say insufferable; for the feeling was unrelieved by any of that half-pleasurable, because poetic, sentiment, with which the mind usually receives even the sternest natural images of the desolate or terrible. I looked upon the scene before me—upon the mere house, and the simple landscape features of the domain—upon the bleak walls—upon the vacant eye-like windows—upon a few rank sedges—and upon a few white trunks of decayed trees—with an utter depression of soul which I can compare to no earthly sensation more properly than to the after-dream of the reveller upon opium—the bitter lapse into everyday life—the hideous dropping off of the veil. There was an iciness, a sinking, a sickening of the heart—an unredeemed dreariness of thought which no goading of the imagination could torture into aught of the sublime. What was it—I paused to think—what was it that so unnerved me in the contemplation of the House of Usher? It was a mystery all insoluble; nor could I grapple with the shadowy fancies that crowded upon me as I pondered. I was forced to fall back upon the unsatisfactory conclusion, that while, beyond doubt, there __are __combinations of very simple natural objects which have the power of thus affecting us, still the analysis of this power lies among considerations beyond our depth. It was possible, I reflected, that a mere different arrangement of the particulars of the scene, of the details of the picture, would be sufficient to modify, or perhaps to annihilate its capacity for sorrowful impression; and, acting upon this idea, I reined my horse to the precipitous brink of a black and lurid tarn that lay in unruffled lustre by the dwelling, and gazed down—but with a shudder even more thrilling than before—upon the remodelled and inverted images of the gray sedge, and the ghastly tree-stems, and the vacant and eye-like windows._"

I was barely into the book when I heard the familiar sound of the boat approaching the island. Just as the last time they were here, I was the first in the house. I went directly to my room and sprawled out on my bed. I heard Carlisle greet them again downstairs, the same way he always did. The footsteps started up the stairs to my bedroom. Her gentle hands opened the door, carrying the fresh sheets that would not be used. I continued to "read" my book, stealing glances at her as she cleaned the room before coming to the bed with the clean sheets. I stood up and watched as she changed the sheets, her hands moving quickly to tuck the ends of sheets under the mattress. Once she finished, she moved on to the unused bathroom off of my bedroom. I followed watching her until she jumped seeing my reflection in the mirror, dropping her cleaning products for the mirror in the process.

"_Siento... No pensé asustarle._" I said as I bent over to help her pick up the stuff she had dropped.

"_Es bien. Este es su casa... Lo limpio sólo._" She said and I wanted to yell. Her voice was pure silk.

"_¿Por qué no se queda usted aquí para un poquito más largo? Puedo llevarle a casa cuando usted está listo a ir._" The words left my mouth before I could actually stop them.

"_¿Perdóneme?_" Crescencia asked as we stood there. I looked at her wondering what she was thinking, but I could make myself find her thoughts within my mind.

"_Siento... No pensé preguntarle esto... Yo... Yo sólo..._" I said stuttering when Alice came in to break the spell that Crescencia held over me.

"_Edward, esto es el tiempo para Crescencia para ir... Sus padres son hechos limpiando._" Alice said and I about turned and attacked her.

"Fine," I said speaking English again. I started walking off away from the both of them. I heard Crescencia say something about me being upset… And if it was because of her. Alice made up some stupid lie to get her to leave.

I sat for what seemed like an eternity on the balcony off the top of the house. Esme came out and joined me. There was no need to talk, even though it helped to get things out in the air. Esme seemed to know that when she started talking to me out loud instead of through thoughts.

"Edward, Alice mentioned that you may like Crescencia," Esme said and I wanted to strangle Alice. "She also said you decided to ask her to stay here for a little while…"

"What? She…" I started yelling and then all the fuel that had started the burning anger was gone. "She should have never told you, Esme… They're my emotions… They're the way I feel about her…."

"Edward, I think the reason that Alice told me is so that I can help you get over it before Carlisle tells you that you can't be with her."

"What is it to Carlisle if I love her?" I asked looking out at the water, the moon's beams bouncing off of the water and making it look black. "You have both always worried I would never find someone to love… And if I have found her, why can't I be with her?"

I stood up and moved to go back to the door when Esme stopped me.

"Because, Edward, she's a local…. They know to a point that we are different. They have legends of our kind, Edward. Her parents would never let her stay her for long periods of time…. Or let her come home with us."

"So it's better for me to be without someone, just so we aren't exposed?" I asked her in disbelief. "Esme, she's…. She's perfect!"

"Edward, if we are exposed, the Volturi will not only kill us, but they will kill her… And her family." Esme said and I turned around to face her.

"What if I got her parents to agree?" I asked, desperate to know her, to be with her.

"Edward, haven't you been listening?" Esme said as she came to me. "Her parents won't agree, and even if they did…. Do you think once Crescencia knows that she will stay? That she will still love you?"

"I don't care, Esme!" I said, wishing I could cry. "I just don't care! I can take the opportunity I have been given now to get to know her!"

"Edward, just because you've been given the chance to know her, doesn't mean that you have to take it…. Or that you should."

I turned and looked at Esme long and hard before I started back into the house. Before I knew it, I had already made it to the dock where our boat was tied up. My hands itched to untie the ropes holding it here on the island. If I untied them, I could take the boat back to shore… I could go and find her. I stood there for I don't know how long when I finally looked up and saw Jasper standing there. I had been so caught up in my own thoughts, I hadn't heard him as he approached.

"Edward, I know you think everyone is on your case because we are afraid will be exposed… But, we're all trying to protect you as well. We don't want to see you get hurt…. Especially if she rejects you." Jasper said and I stared at him, in disbelief. He felt the confusion and smiled that crooked grin he'd always had since we had met him, and Alice had tossed all of my things into the garage. "Go after her if you really want to, Edward, but be prepared to deal with the consequences if she breaks you."

With those final words, Jasper walked back towards the house…. Probably to join Alice. I stared back at the boat, wondering if I should go ahead and take the boat to shore. I sighed, trying to decide when…..

_**Translations (In Order of Appearance in Story)**_

Siento... No pensé asustarle. ~ I am sorry... I did not mean to startle you.

Es bien. Este es su casa... Lo limpio sólo. ~ It is okay. This is your home... I am just cleaning it.

¿Por qué no se queda usted aquí para un poquito más largo? Puedo llevarle a casa cuando usted está listo a ir. ~ Why don't you stay here for a little bit longer? I can take you home when you are ready to go.

Siento... No pensé preguntarle esto... Yo... Yo sólo... ~ I am sorry... I did not mean to ask you that... I... I just...

Edward, esto es el tiempo para Crescencia para ir... Sus padres son hechos limpiando. ~ Edward, it is time for Crescencia to go... Her parents are done cleaning.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**When the Family's Away, Eddie will Play**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

With those final words, Jasper walked back towards the house…. Probably to join Alice. I stared back at the boat, wondering if I should go ahead and take the boat to shore. I sighed, trying to decide when I decided not to go and try to find her. Jasper had been right about one thing, even though he didn't put voice to it. I didn't need to rush things. If I was meant to be with her, things would happen. I walked back to the house and went upstairs, passing the stairs that lead to the family room. I reached my room and stared at the bed, which she had only just put fresh sheets on today.

I couldn't keep myself from pulling the sheets down on the bed and curling up under the sheets. They smelled clean and they were so soft. I laid there, silently listening to everyone downstairs as they chatted. No one ever mentioned Crescencia and I was happy that they hadn't. I closed my eyes, wishing for a sleep that would never come. I was alone the next morning in the house. I walked downstairs, hair messed up from the tossing and turning I had done the night before. I wanted Crescencia to think I was human…. For the most part. I walked into the kitchen, hoping to see the others in the back yard, but all I found was a note attached to the uselessly filled refrigerator.

"Edward,

We've gone to the mainland early this morning to go hunting within the forests there. We should be back by the time that the cleaning crew arrives. If not, please remember what we talked about. I don't want you to be hurt.

Love,

Esme"

I smiled, hearing the sounds of the cleaning crew's boat approaching the island. They had come early and the others weren't back yet. I could ask Anthony, without fear of being stopped by Esme or Carlisle, if Crescencia could stay here for a little while. My excuse for her to stay would be to keep me company. It wouldn't be hard to convince her father…. Convincing her, however, would be much harder. Though she seemed to be interested in me, I knew that the legends of our kind would be there in the back of her mind.

I met them at the door, waiting just outside of the sunlight to avoid any chance of them finding out what I really was…. What my family and I really were. They came up to the house and I smiled warmly at Anthony and the rest of them, trying to act as Carlisle would if he were here.

"_Hola, Anthony... Perdón mi padre no está aquí. Él y el resto de mi familia decidió ir para apuntalar para el día._" I said attempting to smile at Crescencia who stood behind him and was the only one with him.

"_Esto está bien, Sr. Edward. Debemos limpiar aquí sólo._" He answered as he moved to carry some things inside.

Crescencia followed him, carrying sheets for the beds. I smiled at her now and she smiled back, not awkwardly but very…. Timidly. I was going to follow her up to my room but I wanted to ask her father if she could stay. I bit my tongue and followed him to the kitchen where he was checking the plug-in outlets for any loose wiring.

"_¿Anthony, se preocuparía usted si Crescencia se quedó después de que ella fue terminada? Estoy aquí solo... Y yo realmente disfrutaría de su compañía._" I said as I watched him.

"_¿Podría usted engendrar están de acuerdo con esto?_" Anthony asked. I was glad he did not start in about it being inappropriate.

"_Él estaría bien con ello... Él sabe que me mareo de ser solo todo el tiempo._" I said as we stood there together.

"_Entonces usted puede ver si ella quiere quedarse hasta que su familia venga a casa._" Anthony answered and I jumped for joy inside of myself.

I ran up the stairs and walked into my room to find her looking through my books. I didn't want to startle her as I had the day before. I waited until she moved to change the sheets and then knocked on the door. She turned to look at me, a seducing smile playing on her lips. Actually it may have only been a seducing smile to me, but I didn't care. I would wait, shocked for the first time in my life by the way she looked at me.

"¿_Qué pasa_?" She asked looking me in the eyes.

"_Nada se equivoca... Quisiera usted quedarse aquí... Conmigo... ¿Hasta que mi familia vuelva?_" I asked looking at her. She sighed and looked away as she finished putting the sheets on my bed. "_¿Por favor?_"

"_Yo amaría quedarme ... pero soy solamente la ayuda alquilada, Sr. Cullen. No tengo ningún negocio que me queda aquí con usted._" She answered and I wanted to tell her that she wasn't…. That she was more than that.

"_Pregunté a su padre si usted pudiera quedarse conmigo hasta mis vueltas de familia. ¿Por favor? Yo disfrutaría muy de su compañía._" I said looking at her, eyes pleading for her to stay. I knew what would happen when the others arrived back, but I didn't care.

"_Yo no debería quedarme, Sr. Cullen. Soy sólo la ayuda._" She said looking at me with eyes that told me the truth. That this is what she had wanted the other day.

"_¿Por favor? Yo disfrutaría muy si usted se quedara, Crescencia... Usted es tan amable._" I said as I took her hand in my own.

"_Penalidad... Me quedaré, Sr. Cullen._" She said and the words were like heaven to me.

"_Me llamo Edward, Crescencia... Sr. Cullen es mi padre._" I said. She laughed and I joined her, wishing I could stop just to hear her laughter.

"_Penalidad... Entonces usted puede llamarme Cres desde me llamo tan mucho tiempo._" She said and I smiled. We went downstairs and said goodbye to her father before we went to my room.

We sat there for the longest, talking about everything… Mainly her childhood and the things she had experienced here in her own culture. I attempted to keep the conversation off of me as much as I possibly could. I didn't want to risk her figuring things out… Or wanting me to take her home. We never really stayed in my room either. We ended up on the back porch watching the parrots in the trees. She told me stories about them and the legends that she had been raised with. She gradually dropped the tour guide act and became so comfortable with me, grasping my hand and when we had walked down the stairs or ignoring her instincts that were telling her that I was trouble.

We walked out towards the woods, hand in hand, and she seemed disappointed when the parrots flew away from us. I tried not to say anything to draw any attention to the fact that it was I that had made them leave. She sighed and walked ahead of me towards one of the tamed animals here on the island, a panther cub that Alice had found hurt and, instead of letting me eat it, had nursed it back to health with Carlisle's help. Crescencia didn't seem to be afraid of it and gladly walked up to it, hand out stretched. I was surprised by her braveness but I loved it all the same. It made me want to know her even more.

We ended up in the kitchen when I heard the faint sounds of a motorboat approaching the island. I was fixing her something to eat, a delicacy here from the way she talked about it. The panther was actually lying outside the doors on the porch. She stood next to me near the stove, chopping vegetables for what we were fixing, as she went on and on about the types of food they cooked at her home. She even went so far as to say I needed to come one night to experience it. I didn't decline but I never made a movement to say that I would come. We were waiting for the food to finish, sitting on the special whicker couch that Esme had outside. The back was made like a couch but it came out like a lounge chair. We sat there talking, listening for the oven's timer to go off. I was so fixated by her looks and her eyes I never heard the front door open…. Nor did I realize my hand had moved from within hers to her hair. We had managed to get closer to each other in the seconds since the front door had opened.

"_No deberíamos... Haga este..._" She whispered against my lips.

"_No me preocupo... Quiero hacer este..._" I said as I claimed her lips with my own. I was so busy kissing her that I never realized my family was standing there watching.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Carlisle's voice called and brought me out of my thoughts. I took an unnecessary swallow and I knew I was in the largest amount of trouble I had ever been in.

_**Translations (In Order of Appearance in Story)**_

Hola, Anthony... Perdón mi padre no está aquí. Él y el resto de mi familia decidió ir para apuntalar para el día. ~ Hello, Anthony... I'm sorry my father is not here. Him and the rest of my family decided to go to shore for the day.

Esto está bien, Sr. Edward. Debemos limpiar aquí sólo. ~ It is fine, Mr. Edward. We are just here to clean.

¿Anthony, se preocuparía usted si Crescencia se quedó después de que ella fue terminada? Estoy aquí solo... Y yo realmente disfrutaría de su compañía. ~ Anthony, would you care if Crescencia stayed after she was finished? I'm here by myself... And I would really enjoy her company.

¿Podría usted engendrar están de acuerdo con esto? ~ Would you father be okay with that?

Él estaría bien con ello... Él sabe que me mareo de ser solo todo el tiempo. ~ He would be fine with it... He knows I get sick of being alone all the time.

Entonces usted puede ver si ella quiere quedarse hasta que su familia venga a casa. ~ Then you may see if she wants to stay until your family comes home.

¿Qué pasa? ~ What is wrong?

Nada se equivoca... Quisiera usted quedarse aquí... Conmigo... ¿Hasta que mi familia vuelva? ~ Nothing is wrong... Would you like to stay here... With me... Until my family comes back?

¿Por favor? ~ Please?

Yo amaría quedarme ... pero soy solamente la ayuda alquilada, Sr. Cullen. No tengo ningún negocio que me queda aquí con usted. ~ I would love to stay... But I am nothing but the hired help, Mr. Cullen. I have no business staying here with you.

Pregunté a su padre si usted pudiera quedarse conmigo hasta mis vueltas de familia. ¿Por favor? Yo disfrutaría muy de su compañía. ~ I asked your father if you could stay with me until my family returns. Please? I would very much enjoy your company.

Yo no debería quedarme, Sr. Cullen. Soy sólo la ayuda. ~ I should not stay, Mr. Cullen. I am only the help.

¿Por favor? Yo disfrutaría muy si usted se quedara, Crescencia... Usted es tan amable. ~ Please? I would very much enjoy if you would stay, Crescencia... You are so kind.

Penalidad... Me quedaré, Sr. Cullen. ~ Fine... I will stay, Mr. Cullen.

Me llamo Edward, Crescencia... Sr. Cullen es mi padre. ~ My name is Edward, Crescencia... Mr. Cullen is my father.

Penalidad... Entonces usted puede llamarme Cres desde me llamo tan mucho tiempo. ~ Fine... Then you may call me Cres since my name is so long.

No deberíamos... Haga este... ~ We shouldn't... Be doing this...

No me preocupo... Quiero hacer este... ~ I don't care... I want to do this...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Mother's Love, a Father's Worry, and a Sister's Visions**

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Carlisle's voice called and brought me out of my thoughts. I took an unnecessary swallow and I knew I was in the largest amount of trouble I had ever been in.

I could hear everyone's thoughts loud and clear within my mind. I felt like an idiot. I knew that everyone was heading back and I had deliberately planned to keep her around. I looked at Carlisle when I heard his voice in my head yelling.

_Upstairs, in your room, now!_ He yelled angrily. It made me wish I didn't have this power. I looked over at Crescencia and sighed.

"_Cres, tengo que ir arriba durante unos minutos... ¿Por qué no entra usted en la cocina y comprueba en el alimento? Si es hecho, fíjese un plato. Esme le ayudará a encontrar todo que usted necesita._" I said, very angry. I walked upstairs with Carlisle but not before Crescencia gave me her little smile.

"_Bien, Edward,_" Crescencia said. I wanted to reach over and kiss her but I couldn't… It would just cause more problems.

I rushed up the stairs at a human pace just because I didn't want to risk her being scared or finding out the truth. I turned to see Carlisle standing in the door; he shut it and looked at me.

"I don't care what you thought, Edward," Carlisle started out. "Esme is right; you were too young when I changed you."

"Carlisle, no I wasn't… I just hadn't found the right girl! I finally find her and you, Alice, and Esme want to kill me for it!"

I knew I had struck a nerve with those words, but I didn't care. I had just spoken the truth. There wasn't really much that Carlisle could do about it, even though his mind begged to differ. He gave me this glare that made me want to punch him, but I couldn't. Carlisle may have been acting like a bastard, but he was still the man who created me. He was my second father.

"Edward, we're not trying to hurt you or tell you that she's not perfect for you… I may not have Jasper's power, but I can tell you care about her." Carlisle said sitting next to me on the bed. I looked at him like he was crazy. "We just don't want to risk you getting hurt by her… Or the locals figuring out the truth."

"Carlisle!" I said angrily standing up again. "She's perfect for me! That kiss down there was not forced! She kissed me of her own free will!"

_**Rosalie Hale**_

I was downstairs sitting at the counter while Esme talked with Crescencia. Turns out, she really did like Edward. The girl had fallen hard and fast apparently. It kinda made me sick. I mean sure, that's what happened to me with Emmett. I fell in love with Emmett when I saw him covered in blood while the bear mauled him…. But these were completely different circumstances with Edward and Crescencia. Emmett was dying when I fell in love with him. I had brought him back for Carlisle to change. But Crescencia was alive and well. Not to mention the fact that she was a local and they had legends about out kind. If they even began to suspect something and the Volturi found out, not only would she be dead, but the whole entire family would be as well.

I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me and I smiled. I felt at home in his arms. It took my mind off of what was happening upstairs between Carlisle and Edward. Of course, hearing golden boy Edward getting chewed out by Carlisle was really awesome. I mean sure, Edward was great and when he really wanted to he wasn't horrible to be around. But then again, he always thought he could get away with anything he wanted to.

I looked over at Alice, who was just as excited as can be now. I had no idea what she was so excited about. Then she pulled me away from Emmett and out the back doors. I wanted to yell, "What is wrong with you? Edward is getting chewed out!" I decided not to though because she immediately turned to look at me with that stupid grin on her face. The one where you know that she's going to be incessantly annoying until she gets her way or makes whatever vision she has had come true.

"So what did you see?" I asked, distain coloring my voice.

"Edward and Crescencia….. Getting married… Here on the beach!" Alice said so excitedly and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, with the way Carlisle is feeling about this, do you really think that they are going to get married?" She tried that little pout of hers on me but it wouldn't win me over. "If you see something about it that _might_ just interest me, let me know."

I walked back into the house and found Emmett and Jasper playing the X-Box in the family room. Crescencia and Esme were with them. I was just about to go sit next to Emmett when I heard Edward and Carlisle come down stairs. Edward seemed slightly angry but not as bad as I thought he would be. I watched as he went over to where Crescencia was sitting and sat down next to her.

"_Cres, no tengo que tomarle atrás ahora mismo... Pero tendremos que marcharnos pronto... De modo que sus padres no se preocupen de usted._" He said with a small smile on his face, but even I knew he had to make some sort of deal with Carlisle to get even just a little more time with her.

"_Edward... Pienso que usted debería llevarme a casa ahora..._" Crescencia said and I couldn't have agreed with her more… The look on Edward's face made me quit thinking out loud for about five seconds.

_**Esme Cullen**_

"_Crescencia, Edward no tiene ninguna necesidad de tomarle a casa directamente este minuto._" I said smiling gently at her.

"_Esme tiene razón, Crescencia, de nada quedarse para un poquito más largo... Diríamos que usted podría quedarse la noche, pero esta noche es la noche de familia._" Carlisle said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I hated that he was lying through his teeth about it being family night, but I knew that even the few extra minutes Edward was getting right now were received through a deal.

Crescencia smiled and seemed to enjoy sitting with us as we watched Emmett and Jasper play the X-Box. Edward was happy, his arms seemed to belong around Crescencia's waist. I thought Carlisle might realize it before he made Edward take her home. That hope was short lived when Edward took Crescencia's hand and led her up the stairs to leave. I sighed and followed Carlisle upstairs to our room.

"Carlisle, why didn't you just let her stay the night?" I asked as I started to brush my hair in front of the vanity mirror.

"Esme," I heard him sigh as I sat there. He was busily changing and I watched his reaction to my next sentence.

"Crescencia is made for Edward, Carlisle… You know it, I know it… Even Alice knows it." I said before turning to face him. "Carlisle, she had a vision of Edward and Crescencia getting married here, on the island.. On the beach!"

"Esme…." He sighed again and tried to look away from me. He knew he was probably going to lose this argument. "It's not that I don't want Edward to be happy.. He has been the only one of us that has had no one to be there for him… Not like you have been there for me… Not like Rosalie has been there for Emmett…. Or how Alice has been there for Jasper."

"Edward deserves to be happy, Carlisle! Give him this one little thing! Edward hates to be here… He hates to be anywhere but somewhere it is raining… He never goes with us when it is sunny… The only place he goes when it is sunny is his meadow! He deserves to have someone to share that with, Carlisle!"

"I know that, Esme!" Carlisle answered me angrily. "I know that Crescencia makes him happy, but at what cost to the family! Edward knows why I am against him being with her! If it were a woman from the States or some actually more civilized part of the world, I would let him have her… But Crescencia comes from a people that have a history steeped in legends about our kind!"

"Carlisle, he wouldn't risk us being exposed… He loves her! If she finds out, I highly doubt she will blab it to her family or any of the local people."

"Esme," Carlisle said hugging me. "If Edward had not invited her to stay while we were gone, I would have never said a word. If he had come to me, asking me if I would let him see her… I would have let him, but he has given me no choice… I don't want to risk the exposure… Even if it hurts him."

"What if he leaves us, Carlisle?" I asked looking at him. "What if he leaves us again? I know it seems like I don't care about the others, but Edward is more like a son to me than Emmett or Jasper. I don't want to see him hurt for the rest of eternity."

"I know, Esme… I know." Carlisle said hugging me even tighter to him. "We'll just have to see, Esme."

I knew that Edward had heard the tail end of the conversation. His room was unfortunately just across the hall from our own. He would most likely lye in the bed again as he had the night before. I don't know if he knew I had found him like that this morning but I had. He had almost seemed to be asleep, even though I knew better. I hadn't had the heart to ask him if he wanted to come to the mainland with us, and had lied to Carlisle about it. I just hoped that Carlisle would fix this before it became worse… And we lost our son.

_**Translations (In Order of Appearance in Story)**_

Cres, tengo que ir arriba durante unos minutos... ¿Por qué no entra usted en la cocina y comprueba en el alimento? Si es hecho, fíjese un plato. Esme le ayudará a encontrar todo que usted necesita. ~ Cres, I have to go upstairs for a few minutes... Why don't you go in the kitchen and check on the food? If it is done, fix yourself a plate. Esme will help you find everything you need.

Bien, Edward. ~ Alright, Edward.

Cres, no tengo que tomarle atrás ahora mismo... Pero tendremos que marcharnos pronto... De modo que sus padres no se preocupen de usted. ~ Cres, I don't have to take you back right now... But we'll have to leave soon... So that your parents don't worry about you.

Edward... Pienso que usted debería llevarme a casa ahora... ~ Edward... I think you should take me home now...

Crescencia, Edward no tiene ninguna necesidad de tomarle a casa directamente este minuto. ~ Crescencia, Edward has no need to take you home right this minute.

Esme tiene razón, Crescencia, de nada quedarse para un poquito más largo... Diríamos que usted podría quedarse la noche, pero esta noche es la noche de familia. ~ Esme is right, Crescencia, you're welcome to stay for a little bit longer... We would say you could stay the night, but tonight is family night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Carlisle… A Man of His Word**

_**Edward Cullen**_

The second we left the house I felt this horrible feeling wash through me… As if this would be the last time I would ever see her. I hated this feeling… Why did it seem this way? We walked down the beach, her giggling as she tried to walk the beach in her shoes. She finally asked me to stop and pulled them off, carrying them in her hand until we reached the dock. She smiled, seating herself on one of the posts of the dock and putting her shoes back on. I smiled happily at her, wondering if there was a chance I could manage to make the trip longer than it normally took. Once she stood up to join me again, I bent down and claimed her lips with my own.

She kissed back, hands tugging at my hair. I'm sure if I had been human it would have hurt and I would have been forced to break the kiss, but it was only a tickle thanks to me being a vampire. My hands slid around her waist, resting just above her gorgeous ass. It seemed like it would go on forever, but she pulled away from me.

"_Debería haber sido como nuestro primer beso fue._" I said smiling down at her. My hand came up and caressed her face, brushing twigs of her hair from it.

"_Pienso que usted debería llevarme a casa._" She said out of breath. She had a smile on her face and the thoughts within her head were telling me completely the opposite. _Tómeme en algún sitio ellos no nos encontrarán... Hágame lo suyo._

"_¿Por qué no le llevo a casa? Usted puede mostrarme alrededor de su ciudad natal..._" I asked her, smiling gently before I kissed her again.

I wasn't ready to let her go just yet. I lifted her up bridal style and carried her over to the boat, gently placing her in it. She waited patiently as I untied the boat and got in with her. I started the boat up and had barely pulled away from the dock when her arms wrapped around my waist. I looked over my shoulder briefly, as not to alarm her to what I was, to find her face buried into my shoulder. If she noticed the chill of my skin through my polo shirt, she didn't say a word about it. I smiled when I heard her whisper something very soft, probably not meant for my ears.

"_Deseo esta noche nunca tuvo que terminarse._" She whispered. I couldn't help but smile as I guided the boat towards the mainland, the place where I would probably last see her.

We pulled up to one of the many docks along the shoreline, and I tied the boat off. I reluctantly helped her out of the boat, knowing the longer I prolonged taking her home the more time I had with her. We walked through the streets of the small Spanish town, her telling me stories about what she would do as a little girl. How she had ran up and down the streets with the other children, played soccer with them…. And watched as the older ones street raced.

"_Adivino que este es donde tengo que dejarle ir._" I said as we stood in front of her home.

"_Adivino tan,_" she replied looking at the candle lit window of her parents' bedroom. "_¿Por qué no viene usted dentro para la noche? Es tarde... Estoy seguro que mis padres no se opondrán.. Y el suyo entendería definitivamente._"

"_No puedo, Cres... Lamento que yo no pudiera... Pero prometí a mi padre que yo le traería a casa... Y luego vuelven a la isla._" I said, though the words were hard to get out. How could I ever be with her if I couldn't even stay here with her for one single night?

"_Bien... Voy a hasta la vista la próxima vez que salimos para limpiar, adivino._" She said before disappearing into the house.

I made my way back through the little town and to the boat. I don't know why but I sped the boat back to the island, hoping I could convince Carlisle to let her come out and stay for one day… A day where she didn't have to clean or anything. What I heard of his and Esme's conversation I didn't like. Esme was right to worry about me leaving.. There was no point in me staying with them when I would just hurt them all. If I wasn't allowed to have her.. I would leave and consult the Volturi.

_**Emmett**_

It was a few days later that we all noticed a slight change in our little Eddie. He didn't want to come out of the house, more so than ever. The cleaning crew finally arrived, without his little girlfriend, and he practically tore Carlisle's throat out. It took some calming from both Jasper's powers and Esme promising him that she would take care of it to even get him to go out to the balcony upstairs. Even then we could still hear the ranting and raving he was doing. Going on and on about how it wasn't fair… That we all had our someone to share things with but he didn't.

Me, personally, I was glad that Edward finally had someone who seemed to care about him. The way they looked at each other made me remember the way I had first looked at Rose when the pain had stopped. It was kinda funny the way Edward had met her though. I mean seriously, even though I knew Rosalie, Edward, and me had been raised to "not date the help" by our parents but then Esme and Carlisle had raised us differently since our change, Edward still stuck to the way he was raised by his real parents. But then this little human girl comes into the picture and he can't take his eyes off of her.

I'm also all for him getting laid for once in his immortal life, but for him to really go behind Carlisle and Esme's back like he did took a whole lot of balls. And I totally had to give him props for that one. On the other hand he was stupid enough to have her here at the house with them being the only ones here. If she had even one little inkling about what we were and her family found out… And if any word of that got back to the Volturi in Italy… Well Edward wouldn't have her for long. She would be dead at Demetri or Felix's hands in less than five seconds.

Edward would probably die within seconds of her if Aro wanted…. Or he would force him to join the Volturi… Maybe use her against him to do it. Then they would probably kill us all… Except for Alice and Jasper… Especially not Alice. I looked over at the others… They seemed to all be worried about Edward just as much as Esme was. Heck, even Rose was worried… And she never cared about anyone but herself and me. I just hoped we could help in some way.

_**Jasper Hale**_

I decided to go upstairs after Edward and Carlisle's little fight. I went to open Edward's door, but it was locked. I knew Esme kept the key put on top of the door's frame and slid my hand along the top of it until I felt the metal of the key. I grabbed and slid it into the door and then let myself into the room. Edward was lying in the bed, covers over his head. I debated the two options I had within my head when he sat up.

"Jasper, seriously, you don't think you could have just knocked and ask for me to unlock the door." He said looking over at me at the door.

"Sorry, Edward.. But everyone is kind of worried that you're going to do something stupid." I said trying to dance around the subject.

"Just say it, Jasper; just voice what I have been having to listen to for the past hour! That there is no point in me trying to be with Crescencia!" Edward yelled… We had apparently gotten Esme's attention at this point because she was now sitting on the bed with Edward.

"Edward, we just don't want these theories to come true… And you know Emmett's are probably going to end up being the closest to what might actually happen. I'm sure you've seen them all playing through his head."

"Yeah.. Especially the one where Aro uses her against me.. To make me join them," Edward said looking at Esme then me. "But why do you all want to help when Carlisle doesn't even want her here? He's made sure that they probably won't want me near her from now on."

"Edward, let Jasper and Alice take care of that," Esme said with a smile.

I nodded and headed downstairs to find Alice. She would probably already have a plan formulated in that little mind of hers. Unfortunately when I got downstairs, I saw that the Volturi were sitting in the family room. I gulped, hoping that Carlisle hadn't shaken hands with Aro. From the way the tension filled the room, he hadn't apparently.

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

I sat with the rest of the family now in the family room, Aro, Marcus, and Caius along with Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jane, and Chelsea. You could practically cut the tension in the room with a knife. Jasper and Alice were sitting far away from the small group of Volturi members while Emmett and Rosalie were standing behind Edward. The five of them were in the back side corner of the room. Esme and I were the only ones close to them. We weren't going to risk Aro finding out about Crescencia and Edward. Even if they weren't together, I didn't want to risk him being killed or her being used against him as Emmett had so rightly voiced earlier in the day.

"How are you, Carlisle?" Aro asked as he sat across from me. "It has been a while since your last letter."

"Things have been busy between all of our moving and my job at the many hospitals," I answered looking at him.

"Of course," Aro said as if he were contemplating something. "Edward, why haven't you found a companion for yourself?"

Our minds all immediately went silent, waiting for the answer Edward would give.

"It is hard to find a companion with such knowledge of music… Who would be fine with staying with my family." Edward answered, as if it weren't completely a rehearsed answer.

_I swear, Edward, when this is all over and they are gone… We'll see if we can't find a way to let you be with Crescencia._ I thought hoping Edward would believe me. I meant every word.

"That is a pity… What woman wouldn't want to stay with a gentle family such as this… They must be horrible women in the states." Aro said with a smile. "Why not come back to Italy with us and see if we can't find you a perfect match from one of the females in the guard?"

"Thank you, Aro, but I'm complete in myself." Edward said smiling just the tiniest bit. "But if I decide that I do want someone, I will come to Italy and take you up on your offer."

"I suppose we will take our leave now." Aro said standing. "We shall see you soon I hope….. You should visit us in Volterra."

"Of course, Aro," Esme said smiling. We also stood walking them to the door, avoiding any contact with Aro's skin. "Goodbye, Aro… We will try to make a visit soon."

They left with no arguments, no issues with the fact that Edward was in love with a human. I sighed before going back to the family room to look at the others. Edward didn't seem to believe that I would keep my promise to him, but I looked at the rest of the family with a smile.

"So what exactly are you all planning behind my back to help Edward have Crescencia for the rest of his immortal life?" I asked and they all looked horrified. "I made a promise to Edward, everyone… I keep my word. What is the first thing we have to do to help Edward be more human for her until we are able to tell her the truth?"

And with those words, the night was spent making plans for the next day… A day of fun for all the family and of new beginnings for a love.

_**Translations (In Order of Appearance in Story)**_

Debería haber sido como nuestro primer beso fue. ~ That should have been how our first kiss went.

Pienso que usted debería llevarme a casa. ~ I think you should take me home.

Tómeme en algún sitio ellos no nos encontrarán... Hágame lo suyo. ~ Take me somewhere they won't find us... Make me yours.

¿Por qué no le llevo a casa? Usted puede mostrarme alrededor de su ciudad natal... ~ Why don't I take you home? You can show me around your home town...

Deseo esta noche nunca tuvo que terminarse. ~ I wish tonight never had to end.

Adivino que este es donde tengo que dejarle ir. ~ I guess this is where I have to let you go.

Adivino tan. ~ I guess so.

¿Por qué no viene usted dentro para la noche? Es tarde... Estoy seguro que mis padres no se opondrán.. Y el suyo entendería definitivamente. ~ Why don't you come inside for the night? It is late... I'm sure my parents won't mind.. And yours would definitely understand.

No puedo, Cres... Lamento que yo no pudiera... Pero prometí a mi padre que yo le traería a casa... Y luego vuelven a la isla. ~ I can't, Cres... I wish I could... But I promised my father I would bring you home... And then come back to the island.

Bien... Voy a hasta la vista la próxima vez que salimos para limpiar, adivino. ~ Okay... I'll see you the next time we come out to clean, I guess.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Confessions of a Loving Heart**_

_**Alice Cullen**_

We had spent the whole entire night before working on planning a full day of activities that Crescencia could participate in. Edward was very jittery while we were sitting waiting for Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper to come back from getting Crescencia. He would stare out the window, wondering when the boat would be here. I could catch glimpses of Edward and her sitting on the back porch in my mind, which Edward would then see and a new wave of jitters would start. He was completely unsure of himself.

"Edward, stop second guessing yourself, please?" I groaned looking at him. "You've seen the vision of you two getting married on the beach here. You're not gonna screw up!"

"That's what _you_ think, Alice," Edward answered as he paced a hole in the carpet. "What if she's realized that I'm only here for a short time and tries to keep herself away from me?"

"Edward, she won't! Or at the very least she hasn't yet. She loves you… And I think from the visions I have been having that she is hoping that you will want her to come back with us."

"But that is where the problem is, Alice!" Edward said looking at me. "What if her parents won't let her? What happens if they refuse to sign for her to come? The only way she will be able to stay forever is if I get married to her!"

"Edward, trust me…Things are going to work out fine!" I said getting up and standing in front of him. "How many times have I been wrong?"

"Never," Edward said sighing.

"Exactly, so I am not wrong about this. Just stay calm and be your charming self around her. She's already head over heels for you, all you have to do is convince her that you want her as a permanent fixture in your life so to say."

"Alice…" He sighed and I smiled, trying to make him relax.

"They're almost here; we might as well go help Rosalie finish in the kitchen so that you can be ready for when she gets here." I said pushing him towards the kitchen.

"Fine," he grumbled giving in.

_**Emmett Cullen**_

I loved the fact that I had snuck alcohol back into the house! Esme and Carlisle hadn't bothered to have my bags checked… And I had paid the airline attendants off to get it through as well. I was kinda excited about it considering we didn't drink normal alcohol… Just because we couldn't. But this was going to be fun! I looked over at Edward and tried to keep the thoughts about the alcohol hidden but he caught it very easily.

"Emmett! Crescencia can't have alcohol! Who knows what would happen if she started drinking?"

"Calm down, Eddie." I said smiling at him. "I won't let her drink much.. . Just a little. I promise!"

"You're not gonna let her drink anything!" Edward yelled angrily at me. I slightly flinched. I'd never seen him like this.

"Okay, we'll do this… I'll let her choose if she wants to drink or not, okay?"

"Emmett, get that out of the house please," Rosalie said coming up beside me. "I may not like this Crescencia girl... But I don't want you to get in trouble with Carlisle and Esme."

"Thank you, Rosalie," Edward growled and then suddenly he was just as happy as Rosalie is when she gets a new wardrobe.

We all heard the boat as it approached the island. Edward was the first of us to be standing on the porch. Luckily, it had clouded over since they had left to pick her up. Crescencia walked up the beach towards the house next to Jasper. They seemed to be lost in a conversation until she looked up here towards the house. She saw Edward and you could see the change in her features.

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

I wanted to run to her as I saw her walking up the beach to me. She was completely excited to be here… Alice had been right. She wanted to be here. She reached the porch, happily smiling at me. She walked straight up to me as I stood there waiting. I held my hand out for her and she slipped hers into it, as if it belonged there. We followed the rest of the family into the house. Rosalie was just now putting the food on the table and I was worried I wouldn't be able to keep the facade up while we were eating. I hoped there would be a way that I could sneak away from the table, make an excuse or something. Esme would probably chase after me and make sure that everything was alright… That I was certain that this is what I wanted.

Crescencia made a move to pull her chair out from the table but I beat her to it. She sat down smiling at me and if I my heart wasn't frozen within my chest, it would have began to beat wildly…. As if it were a humming bird trapped in my chest. She was quiet, which was unusual for me. She had been so open the last time she had been here. But then again, I was sure, after reading her thoughts, that she did not want me to get in any more trouble than I had when we had been found out on the back porch. Crescencia smiled at me again as we sat next to each other.

Everyone played their parts well. Rosalie was actually nice to her. I hadn't expected her to actually talk to Crescencia unless she absolutely had to. But here they were at the table carrying on a perfectly normal conversation. Of course I was worried that something was bound to mess this up, but the dinner seemed to be going off without a hitch.

"_Crescencia, estamos tan contentos que usted era capaz de volver aquí._" Esme said smiling at her.

"_Gracias, Sra. Cullen. Soy muy feliz estar aquí._" Crescencia answered as she looked at Esme and then at me from the corner of her eye.

"_Crescencia, usted no tiene que llamarme Sra. Cullen.. Esme hará sólo la penalidad._" Esme said smiling.

"_Sí, Esme,_" Crescencia said with a smile before turning her attention to me. I smiled gently at her taking her hand in my own as we sat there at the table.

"_¿El Cres, por qué no ayuda usted a Rosalie y mí en la cocina?_" Alice said as soon as the dinner was finished. She wanted to spend more time with her before I was allowed to be alone with her.

"_Yo amaría a, Alice,_" Crescencia answered as she stood up from the table and walked with Alice and Rosalie into the kitchen. I couldn't help but be happy that she was bonding with my siblings. That happiness was short lived when Emmett followed them into the kitchen. I knew that was where he had hidden the alcohol.

"Emmett," I warned but it fell on deaf ears. He was already putting his plan to get her drunk into action. I sighed. There was no chance in stopping him because Crescencia didn't know how I felt about it.

I walked away from the table since Alice, Rosalie, and Crescencia had cleared it. Jasper had gone to join the girls in the kitchen. I walked away from the table and off towards the living room. I wasn't sure if I wanted to join them in the kitchen or not. Esme and Carlisle had followed me and had sat on either side of me on the couch.

"Edward, Crescencia is a very responsible young lady. We knew that Emmett would find some way to get the alcohol here." Esme said placing her hand on my shoulder. "If she chooses to drink, Edward, then it is her choice. You cannot hold it against Emmett if she does."

"I know that," I answered quietly. "But I don't want it to result in me doing something stupid."

Esme patted my shoulder again as Carlisle sat thinking long and hard on how to put his thoughts into words. He finally managed and it made me feel a whole lot better about the situation.

"Edward, if you do something stupid, she probably won't hold it against you. Mainly because she will be the one who has drank the alcohol, not you."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said quietly before going to the kitchen. I was set on being with Crescencia no matter what she did… Or what Emmett convinced her to do.

We stood in the kitchen for the longest, all of us with our own glass of wine. Crescencia wasn't drinking as much as I had been afraid she would. The others excused themselves when Esme and Carlisle came in. I knew that everyone except me needed to hunt. I had hunted in the early hours of the morning so that I could be ready for when Cres arrived here. Once they were out of the house and far into the jungle on the island, I lead Cres up into my room.

"_¿Edward, entrará usted en el problema otra vez para nosotros aumentando aquí solo? No quiero conseguirle en el problema.._" Cres said quietly as I pulled her to me. She was still holding her glass of wine. I had brought the bottle with us just in case she wanted more.

"_Cres, ellos le trajeron aquí para estar conmigo hoy... Muy dudo que ellos sean enojados que estemos aquí en mi cuarto._" I said smiling at her. "_Prometo que esta vez, no seremos interrumpidos._"

"_Bien_." Cres said smiling at me as I held her close to me. I finally released her and moved to sit on the bed. There had been no room because of the bed to put furniture in here. I was suddenly happy about this though. There was nowhere else for her to sit. She would have to sit next to me if she wanted to sit down.

She finally joined me on the bed, holding her empty wine glass out for me to refill it, smiling at me as I did. As we sat there and she continued to drink during our conversation, she became more comfortable around me, like she had been a few adays before. She was about halfway through the bottle when she told me not to give her any more. I was surprised by it but happy all the same. She knew when she had had too much. But what surprised me the most about her were the words that slipped from her sweet and beautiful mouth.

"_Edward... No quiero parecer demasiado avanzado... Pero... Hay allí un ... El Possibilty que podríamos... ¿Tal vez un poco más que sólo ligeramente beso?_" She asked and I knew that if I was human and my heart was beating, that I would have died right there on my bed.

"_¿Cres, usted está seguro?_" I asked startled though I was sure it didn't show on my face. "_No quiero que usted lamente algo... Sobre todo algo usted hace aquí._"

"_Edward, le amo... ¿Por qué lamentaría yo hacer algo con usted?_" She asked me and I couldn't find my voice. Wasn't this what I had wanted to hear from her? That she loved me?

"_Le amo, también, Cres... Yo sólo.. Yo no estaba seguro si usted sintiera el mismo sobre mí._" I replied as she smiled at me.

"_Bien, ahora usted sabe realmente que siento el mismo para usted._" She whispered as we gravitated closer to each other. Finally, my lips found heaven against her own.

Soon our hands trailed over each other's body…. Exploring a new and wonderful place. I was worried she would complain that she was cold, but it never left her beautifully, talented mouth. Her hands finally unbuttoned my dress shirt, her lips following the trail of fire her hands made down my chest. Her lips touched ever piece of my cold, exposed flesh that she could reach until I stopped her. There was no need for words now as my hands traveled to the hem of her white tank top. The color white on her tanned skin was so gorgeous. I pulled it over her head and smiled when she blushed, her torso exposed to my eyes… Her perfectly sized breasts better than I had imagined.

I kissed her blood-filled cheeks and pulled her to my chest. Her lips resumed their torture on my ice cold skin. She managed to push me back on to the mattress. I laid there and allowed her to torture me until I could not take it anymore. My hands gently slid under her arms and pulled her to where she lay on my chest, her breath coming in soft pants. She looked at me, her beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes a darker chocolate color, caused by the lust in her eyes. I knew she loved me but these actions were only to show how much. We didn't need words now as she slid from her brown skirt, her blush becoming deeper when her pink underwear was revealed to me eyes.

I brought her lips back to mine and began to kiss the hell out of them. They were my personal sweet nectar… Ambrosia of the Gods. My fingers danced down her sides, as if I was playing a composition on the piano. They slid into the sides of her underwear and pulled them from her body quickly. She was now completely undressed in front of me. I rolled her over onto her back, my body hovering over to her. Her breath was even more labored than it had been earlier. I smiled down at her as her fingers rested on the top of my kakis. Reluctantly, I pulled away from her and stood at the foot of the bed. I slid my pants and boxer briefs off in one fluid motion before crawling back up to her. I pulled her to me tightly, holding her in my arms.

I just wanted to feel her against me at this point, knowing that this was real… That she had chosen me to love… That there was a possibility I could spend eternity with her. I pressed a soft kiss to her neck, feeling her pulse in one of the veins there. It made me smile, even though I knew that it was just a temptation I would have to ignore. Cres became eager to have her way with me and I finally complied, slipping myself into her warm and tight center. She hissed as she began to adjust to my size, becoming comfortable with me inside her. I waited, knowing that breaking through her virginal barrier would hurt her… And we would stain the snow white sheets of my bed.

Once I was sure that she was fine with it, I had her bury her face in my neck. I gave her full permission to bite the side of my neck if she needed to because of the pain. I loved her and, though I didn't want to cause her pain, was ecstatic that she returned my feelings enough to let me have this piece of her. I broke her barrier quickly and she hissed, but her teeth never touched my flesh as we lay, tangled under the sheets. I waited until her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled me to her to begin a slow rhythm of thrusting in and out of her. All though I had hoped that our first time would last longer than it did, I wasn't surprised when we both reached our climax within seconds.

I spilled inside of her, burying myself deep within her. My hands had stayed on the headboard. I hadn't been worried that I would hurt her since that is where I had anchored them from the beginning. My fingers had left indents in the wood. I slipped out of her once I had recovered and pulled her to my cold body. Her breath was labored and her eyes were closed, but I could hear the thoughts running through her head. Some were a worry of her coming up pregnant, others were of how this relationship would end. I pressed my lips to hers and she kissed back with what little energy I knew she had left.

"_Amo usted, Crescencia... Tanto._" I whispered holding her close to me as she turned the front of her body to face me.

"_Le amo, también, Edward,_" she whispered back before she fell deep asleep. I laid there with her, my eyes closed…. Faking sleep just for her. I knew I would have to tell her my secret if I wanted her to go back to the States with us… But I didn't want to ruin the moment we had just had… Or the chances that she would never want to go with me.

I faked sleep, for the woman who held my cold, unbeating heart in her gorgeous hands… For the woman that I would not be able to live without. I knew that if she denied me once I told her the truth, I would have to do something to make sure I did not continue my pitiful existence. But for now, I would fake sleep… And lay with my Crescencia.

_**Translations (In Order of Appearance in Story)**_

Crescencia, estamos tan contentos que usted era capaz de volver aquí. ~ Crescencia, we are so glad that you were able to come back here.

Gracias, Sra. Cullen. Soy muy feliz estar aquí. ~ Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I am very happy to be here.

Crescencia, usted no tiene que llamarme Sra. Cullen.. Esme hará sólo la penalidad. ~ Crescencia, you do not have to call me Mrs. Cullen.. Esme will do just fine.

Sí, Esme, ~ Yes, Esme,

¿El Cres, por qué no ayuda usted a Rosalie y mí en la cocina? ~ Cres, why don't you help Rosalie and me in the kitchen?

Yo amaría a, Alice, ~ I would love to, Alice,

¿Edward, entrará usted en el problema otra vez para nosotros aumentando aquí solo? No quiero conseguirle en el problema. ~ Edward, will you get into trouble again for us being up here alone? I don't want to get you into trouble.

Cres, ellos le trajeron aquí para estar conmigo hoy... Muy dudo que ellos sean enojados que estemos aquí en mi cuarto. ~ Cres, they brought you here to be with me today... I highly doubt that they will be angry that we are here in my room.

Prometo que esta vez, no seremos interrumpidos. ~ I promise that this time, we won't be interrupted.

Bien. ~ Okay.

Edward... No quiero parecer demasiado avanzado... Pero... Hay allí un ... El Possibilty que podríamos... ¿Tal vez un poco más que sólo ligeramente beso? ~ Edward... I do not want to seem too forward... But... Is there a... Possibilty that we could... Maybe do a little more than just slightly kiss?

¿Cres, usted está seguro? ~ Cres, are you sure?

No quiero que usted lamente algo... Sobre todo algo usted hace aquí. ~ I don't want you to regret anything... Especially something you do here.

Edward, le amo... ¿Por qué lamentaría yo hacer algo con usted? ~ Edward, I love you... Why would I regret doing anything with you?

Le amo, también, Cres... Yo sólo.. Yo no estaba seguro si usted sintiera el mismo sobre mí. ~ I love you, too, Cres... I just.. I wasn't sure if you felt the same about me.

Bien, ahora usted sabe realmente que siento el mismo para usted. ~ Well, now you do know that I feel the same for you.

Amo usted, Crescencia... Tanto. ~ I love you, Crescencia… So much.

Le amo, también, Edward, ~ I love you, too, Edward,


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**News or No News?**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

I don't know how it had happened, but somehow I had blocked out all the thoughts around me. It was almost like a sleep for me, and my mind was refreshed when my eyes opened. I was suddenly filled with panic when I found that Cres was no longer lying beside me in bed. I sat up and quickly went to pull a pair of fresh briefs from the drawers when I heard a giggle come from the door of my bathroom. There stood my dark goddess, clothed in a red nightgown. I knew it was Rosalie's right away but I was sure Alice had convinced her she could always buy another one when we got back to Forks. I smiled as she walked over to me. She was absolutely glowing from our actions last night… That was when I realized something, it was morning and Cres was still here.

"_¿Mi padre no le llevó a casa?_" I asked surprised that Carlisle hadn't.

"_No, Edward. Él ofreció a cuando me puse hasta consiguen un cristal del echar agua, pero me negué._" Cres answered as I pulled her into my arms. My smile grew as I hid it in her neck. "_Yo había preguntado ya a mis padres si yo pudiera quedarme la noche como era... Y si yo había ido en casa.. Ellos probablemente no me habrían dejado alguna vez volver aquí._"

For some reason, this news made me very happy. I held her closer to me if that were even possible and slightly lifted her off of the ground. She giggled again and I was about to take her back to the bed when I heard Esme at the door, knocking for Cres' benefit.

"Just a minute!" I yelled before slipping the pair of briefs I had pulled out earlier to put on to find Cres. I pulled a shirt on as well before calling back out to Esme. "You can come in now!"

Esme came in and smiled at the two of us. I had pulled Cres back into my arms as soon as I had finished getting my clothing on.

"_Alice dijo que si dos de ustedes quieren el desayuno, usted tiene que venir abajo. Ella dijo que si usted no viene y come ahora entonces usted no conseguirá nada hasta el almuerzo._" Esme said smiling. "_Aconsejo bajar para el desayuno._"

"_Estaremos abajo pronto, Esme._" I said before she left us alone in the room again. I smiled and lifted Cres up over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was so light, even with my vampire strength.

"_¡Edward, déjeme! ¡Realmente me gustaría desayunar!_" Cres giggled as I threw her on the bed gently. I crawled on top of her and began to kiss the hell out of her lips. As I gradually moved down, she found her voice again. "_Edward, por favor... ¡Realmente quiero el desayuno! ¡Y su hermana dijo que no conseguiríamos comer algo hasta el almuerzo!_"

"_Podemos desayunar más tarde... Nos fijaré algo más tarde..._" I said quietly as I held her close. I kissed her neck again and bit lightly trying not to break the skin.

"_No, Edward... Ahora.. O nunca conseguiré comer._" Cres said and I sighed as I sat up pulling her with me.

"_Venga en entonces,_" I said quietly as I held her to me.

We walked downstairs quietly together, her hand holding mine fiercely. When we reached the dining room, I didn't hear a single thought but Cres' as we entered the kitchen. She grabbed one of the plates from inside the stove with food on it while I read the note Esme had left.

"Edward,

We've gone to the mainland to hunt. Just come up with an excuse to tell Crescencia. We'll see you later this evening when we come back to take her home. Have fun, but not too much… Carlisle wants to meet with the Embassy here to see if we can find a way to let the two of you be together.. But don't mention anything to her right now.

Love,

Esme"

I smiled happily when I found a fork in front of my face holding eggs. I mentally gulped as I opened my mouth and let Cres feed me. Being human for her… Was the best feeling in the world. Once we were finished with the plate, she put it in the sink and began cleaning it, since it would be the last dish for the day until I fed her again. I was unable to decide if we should go upstairs and have a little more fun when she answered for me. She pulled me back upstairs leading me to the bedroom where we were alone…Of course we had the whole house to ourselves now… So that made it a million times better.

After taking periodic breaks to make sure Cres ate, we ended up snuggled in my bed. We were listening to some of my favorite classical music. She was busy talking to me, carrying on and on about her childhood again, when I heard the boat approaching the island. I mentally groaned as we laid there. I must have tensed up because Cres knew something was wrong.

"_¿Quiere usted que yo deje de hablar?_" She asked as I looked down at her.

"_No.. Cres, no... Amo oír que usted hablaba... Yo sólo... No quiero que usted se vaya a casa._" I said pulling her to lie on top of me. She seemed giggled and kissed the spot where my heart should have been beating wildly.

"_No quiero irme a casa tampoco._" Cres said and I felt tears landing on my chest. I sat up immediately and held her a little bit away from me so I could look at her.

"_¿El Cres, por qué grita usted?_" I asked, confused as to why she would be.

"_Cuando usted se marcha... Usted olvidará de mí, Edward... Seré solamente la muchacha con la que usted tenía el sexo durante sus vacaciones... Y estaré aquí con mi dolor de corazón._" She said looking at me, the tears leaving trails down her face.

"_Cres, mi padre fue al continente hoy.. Él va a hablar con la Embajada aquí... Y ver si no hay un camino que usted puede irse a casa con nosotros.. Quiero que usted venga a casa conmigo, Cres.. Le amo camino demasiado para abandonar y no tenerle conmigo._" I said smiling at her. "_Yo nunca le abandonaría por la opción, Cres._"

This seemed to satisfy her worries. She smiled at me and I pulled her close again. They had finally reached the island and were heading up towards the house. Alice's mind was going a million miles per hour with plans for something I had no clue about. I smiled at Cres and went towards the closet in my room. Alice had slid some clothes in there earlier that would fit Cres and I pulled them out for her. She smiled and got dressed really quickly before going into the bathroom. I started getting dressed while she was in there. When she came out, we headed downstairs to find Carlisle and the rest of them sitting in the family room. Carlisle wasn't letting on to any news from his visit with the Embassy today.

"_¿De este modo, qué averiguó usted?_" I asked nervous. I wanted to know if I was going to be with the woman I loved.

_**Translations (In Order of Appearance in Story)**_

¿Mi padre no le llevó a casa? ~ My father didn't take you home?

No, Edward. Él ofreció a cuando me puse hasta consiguen un cristal del echar agua, pero me negué. ~ No, Edward. He offered to when I got up to get a glass of water, but I refused.

Yo había preguntado ya a mis padres si yo pudiera quedarme la noche como era... Y si yo había ido en casa.. Ellos probablemente no me habrían dejado alguna vez volver aquí. ~ I had already asked my parents if I could stay the night as it was... And if I had gone back home.. They probably wouldn't have ever let me come back here.

Alice dijo que si dos de ustedes quieren el desayuno, usted tiene que venir abajo. Ella dijo que si usted no viene y come ahora entonces usted no conseguirá nada hasta el almuerzo. ~ Alice said that if the two of you want breakfast, you need to come downstairs. She said that if you don't come and eat now then you won't be getting anything until lunch.

Aconsejo bajar para el desayuno. ~ I suggest coming down for breakfast.

Estaremos abajo pronto, Esme. ~ We'll be down soon, Esme.

¡Edward, déjeme! ¡Realmente me gustaría desayunar! ~ Edward, put me down! I would actually like to have breakfast!

Edward, por favor... ¡Realmente quiero el desayuno! ¡Y su hermana dijo que no conseguiríamos comer algo hasta el almuerzo! ~ Edward, please... I really want breakfast! And your sister said we wouldn't get to eat anything until lunch!

Podemos desayunar más tarde... Nos fijaré algo más tarde... ~ We can have breakfast later... I'll fix us something later...

No, Edward... Ahora.. O nunca conseguiré comer. ~ No, Edward... Now.. Or I'll never get to eat.

Venga en entonces, ~ Come on then,

¿Quiere usted que yo deje de hablar? ~ Do you want me to stop talking?

No.. Cres, no... Amo oír que usted hablaba... Yo sólo... No quiero que usted se vaya a casa. ~ No... Cres, no... I love to hear you talk...I just... I don't want you to go home.

No quiero irme a casa tampoco. ~ I don't want to go home either.

¿El Cres, por qué grita usted? ~ Cres, why are you crying?

Cuando usted se marcha... Usted olvidará de mí, Edward... Seré solamente la muchacha con la que usted tenía el sexo durante sus vacaciones... Y estaré aquí con mi dolor de corazón. ~ When you leave... You'll forget about me, Edward... I'll be nothing but the girl you had sex with during your vacation... And I'll be here with my heart aching.

Cres, mi padre fue al continente hoy.. Él va a hablar con la Embajada aquí... Y ver si no hay un camino que usted puede irse a casa con nosotros.. Quiero que usted venga a casa conmigo, Cres.. Le amo camino demasiado para abandonar y no tenerle conmigo. ~ Cres, my father went to the mainland today.. He's going to talk with the Embassy here... And see if there isn't a way that you can go home with us.. I want you to come home with me, Cres.. I love you way too much to leave and not have you with me.

Yo nunca le abandonaría por la opción, Cres. ~ I would never leave you by choice, Cres.

¿De este modo, qué averiguó usted? ~ So, what did you find out?


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Surprise!**_

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

I looked at Edward and then back to Crescencia. They were sitting comfortably together though I could sense the tension. Edward was afraid that today's visit to the Embassy had not been productive. It had been, but it would take a lot of convincing on our part to Crescencia's parents to allow her to come with us.

"_La Embajada nos dijo que tendremos que pasar por todo el trabajo de escribir... Y que los padres de Cres tendrán a también. Si ellos no hacen, él único otro camino para ella para volver con nosotros... Es para dos de ustedes para estar casado._" I said looking at the two of them. Esme and Alice had been all in favor for the final option.

"_Pero los padres de Cres también tendrán que despedirse en el matrimonio liscence para dos de ustedes para estar casado... De los uno o el otro camino esto está a la altura de sus padres._" I added. Edward cursed and Crescencia had tears forming in her eyes.

"_¿Está allí de eso nada alrededor de ello?_" Edward asked.

I shook my head and Edward removed Cres from his lap before going over into the kitchen. Cres followed him and I could hear her trying to calm him down. She was almost successful when I heard a retching sound. Alice was frightened and Jasper was trying to calm her. Esme and I got up and went into the kitchen to find Edward holding Cres' hair back. She was expelling the contents of her stomach into the sink.

"Edward, move," I said quickly as I walked over to her. "Go get my bag."

"Okay," Edward said quickly, disappearing.

"_¿El Cres, cuándo comenzó esta náusea?_" I asked her as I held her hair back. She couldn't be… No not this soon.

"_Mientras usted nos decía lo que usted averiguó... Era de repente._" Cres answered. We still weren't out of the woods on the one possibility.

"_¿Sé que este parecerá un poco demasiado personal, Cres, pero usted era una virgen hasta la noche pasada?_" I asked and she nodded. She was keeping herself over the sink just in case she felt sick again. Edward finally returned to the room and knew what I had been asking her.

"Carlisle, we did have sex a lot today.. You don't think that has anything to do with it, do you?" He asked as he handed me my bag.

"I won't know until I run some tests, Edward… Take her upstairs to your room. Esme, get her something to vomit into so that she doesn't have to rush to the bathroom constantly."

I watched as Edward carried her upstairs at a human pace. The doctor side of me hoped that the nausea had been caused by something she had eaten today... The father side of me hoped she was pregnant.

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

I sat with Cres on the bed, holding her to my chest. Carlisle was downstairs running the blood tests with Esme. Alice had come in on occasion to check in on us or to see if Cres needed anything. Cres had been nibbling lightly on some saltine crackers. My hand was resting in her hair, the soft, dark curls inbetween my fingers.

"_Edward... Usted no me abandonará si estoy embarazado... ¿Derecho?_" She asked me and I knew she was crying out of fear.

"_Cres... No me preocupo lo que tengo que hacer... Pero lograré convencer a sus padres que nos suponemos para estar juntos... Usted vendrá a casa conmigo... Pase lo que pase pasa, amor... Pase lo que pase._" I said kissing the top of her head. This seemed to make things better for her and the tears stopped. She moved to sit up and smiled at me.

"_Si estoy embarazado... Espero que sea un pequeño muchacho... Quiero que él sea justo como usted._" She said smiling. I knew the irony of that in my mind.. But I wouldn't ruin her happiness. If she wanted a little boy, that's what I would hope we would have…. That was only _if_ she was pregnant.

It felt like we had laid there a century before Carlisle came upstairs with the results. He was keeping them hidden from me. I was afraid and held her close. Maybe it was something worse than a pregnancy…. Maybe I had done some unfixable damage to her when we had made love.

"_Edward, Cres... Dos de ustedes van a tener a un bebé._" Carlisle said with a smile.. But I could hear the thoughts in his head. _'How is this possible? Edward shouldn't be able to get her pregnant…. What does this mean? Will the child be a vampire? Will it even show any vampire traits?'_

Cres was crying into my chest out of happiness. I was happy to a point… But the thoughts going through Carlisle's head were scaring me. Was I going to lose Cres so soon after I had found her? Alice and the others came up, offering their congratulations to the both of us. I really never heard anything but Cres' heartbeat….. And the tiny hummingbird heart beat that came from her womb.

_**Rosalie Hale**_

So Edward had finally done something right for a change. I had read stories before of vampires seducing women and them ending up pregnant. The mother always died in the stories… But that would give me a chance for a child. I was happy for Edward to a point… But if that Crescencia girl died, he wouldn't want to raise the child…. He'd need someone else to. Someone who wanted to raise it. Alice was already downstairs with Esme and Crescencia, planning a wedding. Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper had gone to shore to speak with her parents. I hoped for Edward's sake that they convinced her. He did deserve happiness… Although it might be short lived.

_**Esme Cullen**_

Crescencia was doing very well at this point in the evening. Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper weren't back yet with the news. I hoped that her parents would agree to let them marry. Edward had said it would be best to go without Cres at first… If they gave them problems, then he would take her back and let her speak to her parents… To explain that she loved him and wanted to go home with us. Alice and she were busily designing a wedding dress for Crescencia. Crescencia was very happy, calmly sitting with Alice on the couch as they discussed the dress.

We had all been sitting there for the longest when I finally heard the sound of the boat approaching. Alice smiled at Crescencia and explained that they should be back soon. She started putting the wedding planning stuff away as Crescencia sat waiting on the couch. Edward came in the door first, a smile spread widely across his face. He lifted her up off of the couch and held her close to him. Carlisle came over and wrapped his arm around me happily.

"They've agreed to let her come…. Edward gave them good reason." He said as we watched the two of them together. "But we're going to have to fast track all of the documents… I want us to go home soon….I'm afraid with her being pregnant with Edward's child…. That it could cause problems…. I just want to be able to call Eleazar if I need his help."

"I understand… And I'm sure that they will too," I said smiling at Carlisle. "Look how happy they are now…. I'm sure Edward will be afraid to lose her…But he won't…. We won't let him."

Carlisle hugged me tightly and we stood watching. Crescencia and Edward were smiling as if it _were_ their wedding day. Nothing else in the world mattered as long as the two of them were together and happy.

_**Translations (In Order of Appearance in Story)**_

La Embajada nos dijo que tendremos que pasar por todo el trabajo de escribir... Y que los padres de Cres tendrán a también. Si ellos no hacen, él único otro camino para ella para volver con nosotros... Es para dos de ustedes para estar casado. ~ The Embassy told us that we will have to go through all the paperwork...And that Cres' parents will have to as well. If they don't, the only other way for her to go back with us... Is for the two of you to be married.

Pero los padres de Cres también tendrán que despedirse en el matrimonio liscence para dos de ustedes para estar casado... De los uno o el otro camino esto está a la altura de sus padres. ~ But Cres' parents will also have to sign off on the marriage liscence for the two of you to be married... Either way it is up to her parents.

¿Está allí de eso nada alrededor de ello? ~ Is there no way around it?

¿El Cres, cuándo comenzó esta náusea? ~ Cres, when did this nausea start?

Mientras usted nos decía lo que usted averiguó... Era de repente. ~ While you were telling us what you found out... It was all of a sudden.

¿Sé que este parecerá un poco demasiado personal, Cres, pero usted era una virgen hasta la noche pasada? ~ I know this will sound a little too personal, Cres, but were you a virgin up until last night?

Edward... Usted no me abandonará si estoy embarazado... ¿Derecho? ~ Edward... You won't leave me if I'm pregnant... Right?

Cres... No me preocupo lo que tengo que hacer... Pero lograré convencer a sus padres que nos suponemos para estar juntos... Usted vendrá a casa conmigo... Pase lo que pase pasa, amor... Pase lo que pase. ~ Cres... I don't care what I have to do... But I will manage to convince your parents that we're meant to be together... You will come home with me... No matter what happens, love... No matter what.

Si estoy embarazado... Espero que sea un pequeño muchacho... Quiero que él sea justo como usted. ~ If I am pregnant... I hope it's a little boy... I want him to be just like you.

Edward, Cres... Dos de ustedes van a tener a un bebé. ~ Edward, Cres... The two of you are going to have a baby.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Here Comes the Bride

_**Alice Cullen**_

I had been planning Edward and Crescencia's wedding at full speed for three days. Of course the fact that Cres was pregnant and had been vomiting every morning hadn't helped much. Carlisle had placed her on bed rest until the day of the wedding. She was already showing signs of having issues with the pregnancy. Her usually dark skin had a ghostly pale tint to it. Edward was now barely leaving her side to go and feed. Jasper had been forced to actually sit with her while Edward was gone. At least Cres slept during those few short hours while he was gone. I'd be afraid to have to explain why Jasper was there instead of Edward. But there was a little bit of a bright side to everything. When Cres was actually awake, Esme and Edward were teaching her English.

Since I was trying to keep her as involved as possible with the wedding, I had started sketching everything out for her. Esme and Edward used the wedding plans as a way to help her learn. Cres seemed to be just as excited as everyone Edward was about the wedding. The only downside to everything was that she had to at least be able to say her vows in English or she wouldn't be able to come home with us. Edward was worried that at the rate she was learning we would be forced to stay here and her have the baby here as well… Which was not something Carlisle nor Edward wanted to happen.

Today was one of those days where I just couldn't seem to keep my mind away from their wedding though. I had had the vision of Cres walking down an aisle on the beach towards Edward, but I hadn't been able to see anything really but them so it had left so much for me to get planned. I sighed and went upstairs to find Esme and Edward helping Cres with today's lesson.

"Come on, Cres," I heard Edward say as he sat on the bed next to her. "I know you can say it. 'I love you.' That's all you have to say."

Cres shook her head and tried to move away from him but he held her close.

"Cres, if you don't learn any of this you won't be able to come back with us. You have to learn English….Please?" Edward pleaded. I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How about we try talking about the wedding? It seems to work every time." I said smiling at him. He sighed dejectedly and let me take his spot. "Cres, I need to know what flowers you want for your bouquet."

Esme brought over the cards that had the English translations of words. Cres sat up and looked through the book of flowers I had brought her. She pointed at the roses with a thoughtful look.

"Roses?" I asked and she nodded. "Roses? Will you say it please, Cres?"

"Ro-ses," she said, pausing between the syllables.

"Good… What color do you want them?" I asked smiling. She had at least picked up enough to understand any questions we asked in English in the past three days which made things easier. I looked over to her and the book and she was pointing at the deep red and snow white ones.

"Red…. And white," she said smiling.

"Perfect colors," I said smiling. "Now, why don't you and Edward practice your vows? You have to have them perfect for the day of the wedding."

"Yes, Al-ice," she said still separating the syllables.

I smiled and left Esme and Edward alone with her again. Jasper was in our room trying to stay away from all the stress that had filled the house the second Carlisle had said that Cres was able to come with us. He looked up from his book and smiled at me.

"How are her lessons coming along?" He asked as I curled up in his arms.

"Well enough… But I don't think she'll be ready by the day Carlisle has the wedding set…" I said quietly.

"What makes you think that?" Jasper asked and I sighed.

"She won't even say 'I love you' to Edward, Jazz. He has been trying so hard to make her understand that she has to learn this or she won't be able to come with us…. And yet she never seems to get the idea."

"She will… Alice, you have to have faith in her. If you don't, then we _will_ end up being stuck here for a while." Jasper said kissing the top of my head.

"Okay." I answered, still listening to Esme me and Edward next door.

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

"Cres, please?" I begged after Esme had left. She turned away from me in the bed, acting as if she didn't understand. "Cres, I know you understand what I'm saying. You've picked up enough to know. All I'm asking is for you to say 'I love you' and that is it!"

"May-be I do not want to," she said looking at me. I sighed and quietly turned away.

"So it's okay to say it in Spanish but you won't say it in English," I said walking away from her. "That's fine!"

"Edward," Cres called following me down the hallway.

"Go back to bed, Crescencia! You're supposed to be on bed rest!" I said turning to face her.

"Edward, I am sor-ry," she said looking at me. "You ex-pect me to learn your lang-uage easily…. It is not that way…."

"Cres, I never expected you to have to learn this soon!" I answered angrily. "We're having to rush everything because I messed up and got you pregnant!"

"Edward," she said coming over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. "I will say it… E-ven-tual-ly…. But I want to be-able to speak a little bit bet-ter be-fore I do."

I nodded and picked her up. Carlisle was literally yelling inside my head to get her back into the bed. I carried her back to our room and placed her in the bed. She smiled and curled up under the covers. I kissed her forehead and then headed downstairs. Esme met me at the kitchen counter.

"Edward, relax. She's learnt enough to get through the wedding vows." She said smiling at me. "Just breathe… We'll get through it all and she'll be fine."

"You're not the one worried she won't be able to pass the citizenship test, Esme," I said quietly. Alice was finalizing everything about the wedding… The priest would come tomorrow to perform the ceremony… Thankfully her dress was done. The rest of us were basically wearing normal dress clothes…. Of course, Cres' dress wasn't a normal dress either.. It was a light cotton fabric and it looked gorgeous on her.

"She'll be fine, Edward," Esme said hugging me. "I promise she will be fine. She's a smart girl… I mean consider the fact that she's learned enough Basic English in the past three days to make the wedding able to happen tomorrow."

I nodded and walked over towards the back door. I still hadn't told Cres about what we were… I was hoping to keep it from her until we got home and found out if the baby was going to be anything like the monster that I was. I only hoped it wasn't.

The next day found Cres not lying next to me in bed. I didn't panic, knowing Alice and Esme had snuck her away early this morning to get her ready for our marriage ceremony this afternoon. I slipped out of the bed and smiled as I saw Cres' note lying on the bedside table.

"Edward,

Le amo tanto... No puedo esperar a estarle casado. Estaremos juntos para siempre, Edward... Pase lo que pase pasa.

Amor,

Crescencia"

I smiled happily and walked over to the closet where Alice had hung the bag with my white dress shirt and black pants in it. I walked quietly to the bathroom and began to mentally prepare myself for this evening… Was I still doing the right thing by her? What if she died? I would be left alone for all eternity. I sighed and shook my head trying to clear the thoughts from my head. I took a deep breath and began to get dressed.

I walked with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle down to where they had been forced to set the wedding up. We were just lucky it wasn't as sunny as it probably should have been. I smiled and walked over to the gazebo covered in roses. Alice had really out done herself this time. I picked one of the roses and held it. Cres would be so happy that this had come together so well.

"Edward," Carlisle said coming up behind me. I turned to face him…. The priest was with him. "Alice says Cres wants a few extra minutes to calm herself."

"That's fine…. I don't want her feeling rushed into things," I said though I knew things felt rushed even to me… Sure I wanted her to marry me… But not under these circumstances… Which I had gotten us into.

I sighed and held the rose in my hands for a few more seconds before I let it fall to the ground. I hoped this would all meet Cres' dream… I couldn't help but listen when she talked about how perfect she wanted this to be… Even if it was just for show… I had told her that I wanted to really marry her once she was legally a U.S. citizen. And I would marry her then just as I was going to marry her now. She would be happy with me…. Until the day either she died or I changed her.

_**Translations (In Order of Appearance in Story)**_

Le amo tanto... No puedo esperar a estarle casado. Estaremos juntos para siempre, Edward... Pase lo que pase pasa. Amor, ~ I love you so much... I cannot wait to be married to you. We'll be together forever, Edward... No matter what happens. Love,


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Ice Queen Has A Heart**

_**Rosalie Hale**_

I was truly surprised by how beautiful Crescencia looked in her dress that Alice had made for her. I had gone out earlier to check on the boys and see if they had messed any of the decorations up. It was beautiful, I'd have to give Alice and her that much. The white and red roses were beautiful, scattered on the tan sand. The red seemed to come out even more. Edward had been standing at the rose covered arbor when Carlisle arrived with the priest.

The aisle was nothing much a piece of fabric Esme had been able to embroider within the past few days for the wedding. They had done a wonderful job creating this setting for them. There were no chairs since we were the only people going to be there. Crescencia was still back at the house with Alice and Esme. She wasn't having second thoughts as most brides probably would have been if their wedding was rushed like this. She was still having problems with the morning sickness. Carlisle had tried to give her things throughout the night that would help, but none of it seemed to.

"Rosalie, where's Esme and Alice?" Carlisle asked looking over at me. "I figured we should get started with the ceremony soon."

"They are back at the house still. Crescencia is still having trouble with the morning sickness." I was still jealous. Edward and she were having child when I could have none.

"Rosalie, stuff the jealousy!" Edward growled lightly as he joined us. "I didn't know I would get her pregnant. You think I _wanted _to be able to bring her home with me this way?"

"No, I don't, Edward, but I will _still_ be jealous. She is getting to experience the one thing that I want to be able to." I said before stalking back to the house. I was in the master bedroom with Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Crescencia.

"What's wrong, Rose petal?" Emmett asked coming to hug me. He knew I was having a rough time accepting that we would soon have two new additions to our small family.

"Nothing, Em," I answered. His strong arms held me tightly to his large chest.

Crescencia's brown eyes were drilling holes into me. I knew she had grown to care about all of us in her own way, but I was certain she didn't care about me. I had made it very apparent I didn't want her in this family, but she seemed to still care.

"Rosalie," she said, her accent very heavy. I had to admit, being the vain bitch I was, that I liked the sound of it. But I was also stunned, along with the rest of the room I believe, that she had not had spoken my name in syllables like she did everyone else's.

"Yes, Cres," I asked turning to see her standing next to Emmett and I.

"I am caus-ing you pain?" She asked, her brown eyes looking sad.

My voice caught in my chest. How could she see past my icy exterior and know what her pregnancy was doing to me?

"Yes and no, Cres," I said taking her hands in mine. "I'm not able to have children, Cres… But I'm happy that you will be able to bless us with a new member of the family."

Her eyes were still sad. I knew she could tell that I wasn't telling the whole truth. I smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. I was certain that we would eventually become close, once she was not longer pregnant. It wasn't that I had anything against her while she was pregnant; it was just hard to be close to her. The jealousy would probably hurt me so much and I didn't want to risk hurting her feelings.

"You sure?" She continued as she stared into my eyes.

"I'm sure, Cres," I said before releasing her hands. "Esme, does she have her something borrowed?"

Esme was in thought for a few minutes before shaking her head.

"That was the only thing we couldn't think of for her." Esme said looking at me strangely.

"Give me just a moment," I said before I went down the hallway to Emmett's and my room.

I quickly went through my jewelry until I found the first piece Emmett had ever given me. I took it back to the master bedroom with a small smile.

"Cres, Emmett gave me for our first Christmas. I want you to wear it for your wedding to Edward. It would me a great deal to me." I said as I clipped the necklace around her neck. "It looks much better against your complexion."

"_Gracias._" Crescencia said smiling. The sadness was gone from her eyes for now.

"You're welcome, Cres." I said taking her hands in mine again. "Why don't we get you down to the beach so you can get married to the man of your dreams?"

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

I was standing at the arbor. I was desperate to know what Crescencia looked like in her dress. Alice had created a beautiful dress for her, but I couldn't wait to see it on her.

"Carlisle, they are taking forever." I said exasperated. The priest chuckled with Carlisle. I was so close to running up to the house and bringing her here myself.

"Calm down, Edward," Carlisle said placing his hands on my shoulders.

I tried when I finally heard Crescencia's mental voice grow nearer. I smiled turning my back to the end of the aisle. I couldn't watch as she walked towards me. I had to prepare myself for the beauty of her. I knew she would take my breath away when I saw her. But my attempt to prepare myself for how beautiful she looked when I turned around were not enough. I had only turned around to look before she reached me because her thoughts were on the verge of pain. She thought I felt forced into marrying her.

She looked absolutely stunning as I watched her walk up the aisle, her arm looped through Esme's. The dressed was very Greek like and flattering to her body. I wasn't sure if the glow she had was because of her being pregnant or the love we shared, but I certainly wasn't going to be picky about which it was. I didn't care. She looked absolutely beautiful.

When Esme and Crescencia finally reached me, I officially couldn't take my eyes off of her. I took her hands in my own, bringing them to my lips for a chaste kiss before we began the ceremony. It felt like the priest was smiling at the both of us, but I wasn't sure. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It wasn't until he began to speak that I even realized I had been staring at her.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Crescencia Cèlia Guzman in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

"Edward, do you take Crescencia for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked, his eyes staring at me.

"I do," I said unable to look away from Crescencia.

"Crescencia, do you take Edward for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she answered, her eyes sparkling. Her English was flawless. I kissed her hands again.

"Now the couple shall exchange their vows and wedding rings." The priest said and I quickly went first. I figured for our first wedding we could go a little traditional.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Crescencia Cèlia Guzman, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this day, I give to you, in the presence of God and our family, my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as  
>through the good times and the bad.<p>

"I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I took the bright gold band from Jasper and slipped it onto Cres' left hand ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Crescencia stared at the ring on her finger, trying to keep herself from crying. She was also hesitant in her mind. I could tell that she was frightened that she would mess the vows up.

"It's okay, darlin'," I heard Jasper say to her as he moved to stand behind her. "None of us will care. All you have to do is say them."

She nodded deftly before looking into my eyes. Her chocolate ones were sparkling with unshed tears as she began.

"I, Crescencia Cèlia, take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this day, I give to you in the presence of God and our family, my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

"I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve (higher/all of your) goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Cres said. I was completely blown away. Her English was perfect other than her accent. She took my wedding band from Rosalie and placed it on my finger. "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

I smiled at her, wishing that I could easily express my feelings as she was. Her tears were falling down her cheeks slowly. It was ruining her make-up, and Alice was mentally throwing a fit, but I didn't care. She was beautiful no matter what. She hadn't even needed the make-up!

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Edward and Crescencia, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Edward and Crescencia have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." The priest said smiling at the two of us. "You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

Our kiss wasn't chaste. I couldn't keep it simple when she was standing there so beautifully in front of me. I held her close, one hand slipping into her hair while the other slid down to rest on her back. Her hands rested on my chest, taking hold of my shirt in her tiny fists. And that was when I felt it. There wasn't just one quick heart beat in her womb, there were two. We were having twins. I pulled away, shocked but hiding it easily.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Carlisle was standing behind us with the ink pen and the marriage license. I let Crescencia sign first as I quietly spoke with Carlisle.

"Twins, Carlisle," I whispered shocked. "She's having twins!"

"Edward, we'll deal with that later." Carlisle said patting my shoulder. "Just sign the license and the priest will be gone so we can take care of it."

I quickly did so, and pulled Crescencia tightly to me. I was sure that I hadn't hurt her. Esme was coming over and giving us both hugs. I was so taken aback by the fact that Crescencia was pregnant with twins that I didn't realize that Jasper was busily trying to calm Cres down. I was frightened until I realized she was just crying because of how happy she was.

"Cres, darlin', it's okay. You're getting' to come home with us," Jasper said and I let her go. I wasn't going to be any help at this point and time. "Come on and let's go back to the house. Esme has dinner done."

"Edward," she whispered looking back at me.

"Go on, Cres," I said kissing her cheek. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Dad, Emmett and I are gonna clean up out here."

She smiled immediately as she accepted my answer. She walked with Jasper and the rest of the family back to the house while Carlisle, Emmett, and I stayed behind. The priest had already left. My mind went straight back to Crescencia and her having twins.

"Carlisle, how is that possible?" I asked angrily. I was pacing, my hands tugging painfully at my hair. "I could handle her being pregnant with one, but two?"

"Edward, I don't know how she is pregnant with twins. Unless it runs in her family or your human one, I couldn't tell you why. But she will be just fine," Carlisle said and I knew right then and there he was lying.

"Carlisle, she will be at a higher risk!" I yelled pacing even more. Emmett was busy cleaning.

"Edward, calm you sorry-newly-married ass down." He growled looking at me. "Be thankful you're having kids with her!"

"They'll kill her, Emmett!" I punched Emmett, or tried to at least. I may have been the fast one, but Emmett could catch a punch easily.

"Edward, you can easily change her once she has had them! She doesn't have a clue what we are yet, and I suggest you tell her. She deserves to know what kind of life she has married into." Emmett said before releasing my hand. "Be honest with her, Edward, or she will _choose_ to die instead of being married to you."

_**Rosalie Hale**_

We had just gotten back to the house when I caught the sound of two fast paced heart beats coming from Crescencia. She was having twins. I knew Edward had been acting differently after they had kissed during the ceremony, but I hadn't been able to figure out why. I didn't want to tell Crescencia though. I knew Edward would probably murder me if I did and I didn't want her to start asking questions about how I knew that she was carrying twins. Edward had to be the one to tell her what we were and that she was carrying vampire twins.

"Crescencia," I said calmly as I sat down next to her. Edward had no idea that she had been practicing her English with Jasper and Emmett every night when he would leave the house.

"_Sì_, Rosalie?" She asked smiling at me. Okay, she was still slipping back into her native tongue on occasion, but the two of them had taught her enough that she could easily follow any of our conversations.

"Are you hungry?" I asked smiling at her. "You're eating for two now and we don't want either you or the baby being under fed."

"I've got her plate right her, Rosie," Jasper said. I hated that nickname with a passion. "Here ya go, darlin'."

"_Gracias_, Jasper." She ate quietly and slowly, as if she didn't want to show how hungry she was. Alice had made sure to feed her well before the wedding, but I was sure she was feeling the effects of the pregnancy.

Edward came back into the house, his features seeming worn and tired until he walked over to Crescencia. He took her hands in his own and kissed them. _You love her almost as much as Emmett loves me… Or as much as Carlisle loves Esme._ I thought at him, happy to finally see him happy. Yes, I knew I was a bitch majority of the time, but I had my gentle and sweet moments.

"Cres, I have something…. I have some things that I need to talk to you about." He said quietly. I knew immediately he was going to tell her the whole truth.

_Edward, do you really believe telling her now would be best? She could easily walk away from you now. The marriage could be annulled and she will die because she left you. Wait until we are back at home in Forks!_ I thought at him, practically screaming. He shook his head. He was honestly going to tell her _now_ of all the future times he had to tell her.

"Crescencia, I love you with all of my being, but I've kept things hidden from you. I can't continue to lie to you." Edward said staring at her. Even I could feel the confusion coming off of her in waves… Or maybe Jasper was trying to show Edward how confused she was.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes were wide, frightened like a deer in the headlights of a car.

"Crescencia, you are married to a vampire."

And with those words, I was certain my brother had just pissed his immortal future away. He was going to go to the Volturi and ask to die if she left him. And I was certain she would. But there was nothing that could prepare me for Crescencia's response to Edward's honesty. Not even if you had told me how she would react before he had told her. And Alice hadn't said a word yet. She was waiting for Crescencia's reply and decision…. Which none of us were prepared for.

_**Translations (In Order of Appearance in Story)**_

Gracias. ~ Thank you.


End file.
